Fragmentos
by Haru no Ame
Summary: [Oneshot]No solo fue casualidad...q tu estuvieras justo detrás mío... y siempre siguieras mi camino... aún así te marchaste... y nos seguimos viendo [SasuSaku]


Hola! Bueno, bueno he escrito un ONESHOT como verán y leerán a continuación… n.nU no quisiera dar más detalles de cómo o x q se me ha ocurrido tal idea ya q revelaría muxas cosas q quiero q vayan descubriendo a medida de la lectura… Solo puedo decir n.n gracias x darte el tiempo de leer mi historia y espero sea de tu agrado…y q no me hago responsable de ningún trauma q les provoq al final de las palabras xDU

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto (la serie) no me pertenece ni nada, solo estas líneas q leen._

_**Indicaciones:**_

**Letra en cursiva: **_pasado_

**Letra normal: **presente

**(…) **pensamientos internos

**OneShot**

"**FRAGMENTOS"**

No pude ver como sucedió. Me di cuenta tarde para poder intervenir. Solo tenerte, acogerte con mis manos tus hombros débiles y sentir con mis dedos la fría temperatura de tu cuerpo. Ver con estos ojos la pálida tez de tu cara… aún no puedo asimilar lo que hiciste…

_Antes de eso, sabía que mi antiguo equipo burló la guardia y se introdujo en los aposentos de, en ese entonces, mi maestro durante estos dos años y ocho meses de aprendizaje de mi nuevo poder… aquel poder que obtuve desde un principio obligadamente para luego convertirse en una elección única en mi vida… cambiando mi destino sin dejar esperanzas de poder recuperarlo…_

_Supe de inmediato que la hora de la batalla decisiva entre Naruto y yo había llegado. El momento en que mediríamos quién es el más fuerte, era ahora. Me preguntaba si… tu interpondrías o te unirías a la batalla, como siempre molestando o… tratando de aliviar nuestro dolor,… el dolor de tus dos personas más importantes…_

_Estaba en mi habitación, en un total silencio, en una total soledad… ¿no había cambiado nada, verdad? Miraba el techo de piedra, recostado en mi cama donde mi almohada sostenía enteramente mi nuca y cabeza que a la vez eran sostenidas por mis dos manos…_

_Mis parpados levemente caídos que me hacían observar con cierto deje la muralla, mientras mi mente dejaba de pensar con claridad (je..) como si…estuviese pensando algo coherente y con forma…_

_Aburrido, levanté mi espalda y posé mis pies en el suelo con intención de salir de esta pieza. Unos pasos, y giré la manilla de la puerta… otra vez… jamás pensé encontrarte a ti primero,..de nuevo no pensaba coherentemente… Jamás imaginé que al cerrar la puerta detrás de mi y subir la mirada poco a poco me encontraría unas botas de taco alto y a medida que subía iba estructurando, con estos afilados ojos, la figura de una mujer; la figura tuya a unos metros de distancia del no tan iluminado pasilla de la guarida en que estábamos, donde destellaba apagadamente una antorcha, aquel pasillo que se alargaba a nuestras espaldas._

_Mis ojos no mostraban sorpresa, mas aun mis labios se separaron el uno del otro e interiormente… algo se perturbó… ahora sé lo que era…pero en ese momento yo… ¿esperaba que tu aparecieras? Sin embargo, tu… nunca me dejaste de ver con dolor y tristeza; y una determinación que aún no puedo entenderla no menos definirla con palabras. Aquel brillo en tus jades ojos aún no se extinguía…y algo, otra vez, se perturbó en mi interior._

…y aún no puedo creer que haya ocurrido…

_Avanzaste un paso, tus cabellos rosados se movieron al compás de tu movimiento y tu mano derecha tembló hasta recostarse en tu pecho, y con tu quebradiza voz llamaste a mi nombre, tan solo con eso… comprobaba que eras la verdadera prueba de que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… Pero, ¿¿por qué yo la sentía perdida?_

_Te correspondí y también susurré tu nombre en la oscuridad, aunque… tú no continuaste con la conversación, te quedaste estática y con una respiración agitada; y yo quién siempre fui el más callado de los tres en el equipo Kakashi, acorté la distancia que solamente a ti te dolía, y pregunté, irónicamente, que es lo que hacías aquí, dónde estaba Naruto. Cabizbaja me respondiste, él luchaba con mi maestro o al menos eso suponías, ya que se habían separado para poder buscarme en este laberinto… dijiste que tu fuiste la afortunada en encontrarme. Extrañado, me detuve en acortar nuestra distancia, pero no dejé de observar tu rostro, preguntando, ¿por qué afortunada?...moviste la cabeza levemente como si estuvieras impresionada por la pregunta; luego hiciste una pausa… una larga pausa…_

…El silencio y la quietud nunca te favorecieron, pero si te pueden acompañar para siempre…

_Ese silencio cambió con la postura de tu cuerpo en forma ofensiva y me miraste desafiante, tus cejas se juntaron y tus puños llamaban a mi cuerpo a una batalla, querías pelea, ahora sí estaba impresionado. Robaste la palabra, y me desafiaste verbalmente justificándote que era tu deber llevarme a Konoha… ¿querías golpear mi rostro realmente?... perturbó mi interior aún más…_

_De pronto lanzaste un golpe, apenas y lo esquivé, sentí aquel puño rozar mi mejilla, sentí toda la magnitud de tu fuerza en él…eso me incitaba a comenzar una batalla verdadera… pero sereno, solo esquivé tus golpes dificultosamente. Siempre fuiste precisa en moldear chakra y esto no iba a ser menos, pero…tomé uno de tus puños firmemente; me miraste sorprendida y con pequeñas gotas de sudor surcando por tus mejillas y frente… Una hermosura inocente sucumbió. Te miré a los ojos, y te dije la verdad de tus sentimientos fríamente._

_-"Deberías olvidar tus sentimientos, si quisieras darme en serio…"_

_Eso hizo sorprender mucho más tu rostro, tu facción era de un miedo… Tomaste tu tiempo y me dijiste que no sabías de lo que hablaba; que tus sentimientos hacía mi quedaron sepultados; que aquel amor de niña inmadura, había desaparecido. Algo extraño se desató en mi. Nos encontrábamos muy cerca, y nos acercamos más cuando jalé tu mano hacía mi pecho por una extraña razón. Subiste tu rostro para mi, tus pómulos se tiñeron de un rojo que cada vez se hacía más intenso, y tus ojos mostraban puros los sentimientos que decías olvidados._

_Me preguntaste qué era lo que estaba haciendo,..no te respondí, pero… no fue porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía la respuesta. Mi otra mano, suelta, se posó rápidamente en tu cintura, sentí que tu cuerpo temblaba pero..sin importarme eliminé todo centímetro que nos separaba en lo más mínimo ya que sobrepuse tus labios con los míos y apreté tu abdomen en mi cuerpo, y tus no tan voluptuosos senos se aplastaron sutil y suaves en mi pecho… Parte de mi sintió una culpa imperdonable, sintió una angustia y un remordimiento, como el que ahora siento…pero los sentimientos de ese entonces eran debatidos por un fuego que me quemaba por dentro. Aparté mis labios por un simple segundo, me mirabas ida de ti como yo lo estaba de mi, para luego entrar en tu boca pasando mi lengua en tu cavidad… no sé si interpretando lo que ardía en mi interior. Un beso en el cual transmitíamos una pasión bien guardada, nunca antes sentida y jamás pensada._

_Frotábamos nuestros cuerpos intencionalmente al compás de que ese beso se volvía más fuerte. Mi cuerpo acorralando al tuyo en la muralla de la puerta de mi habitación. Brutalmente tu espalda rebotó en la piedra pero no te detuviste y te dejabas llevar por mis lujuriosos movimientos._

_Sentí el calor que emanaba tu cara y pudiste sentir mis manos resbalándose en la ropa que protegía tu delicada piel, pero sin poder contenerse, éstas manos bajaron el cierre de la polera color turquesa que ocultaba el tronco de tu cuerpo; y a la vez abrían la puerta de la pieza que hace unos minutos yo albergaba, cerrando la misma detrás de nosotros._

_Quité completamente la prenda que hace poco cubría tu espalda, la lancé al suelo, no vi donde cayó, pero aun así tus senos se cubrían por una malla negra. No la saqué. Se te veía bien, quería observarte así un poco más, disfrutar de lo que no razonaba en ese pleno momento… Bajé tu falda desesperado y tu bajaste la parte de arriba de mi traje acariciando con tus fríos y delgados dedos mis hombros, mi espalda y mis brazos, al momento que suavizabas aquel beso que no quería parar._

_Nos lanzamos a mi cama y tu cabello se esparció elegantemente en la manta dando rompimiento a nuestros instintos apartándose uno del otro, manteniendo una adecuada distancia. Aunque, teníamos nuestras bocas exhalando aire anormalmente es escasos diez milímetros. Tu cara estaba enrojecida y yo sentía el sudor secarse entre mis cabellos al igual que pequeñas gotas de este mismo sudor resbalándose por mi frente._

_Nos miramos, ambos semi-desnudos, yo con una mirada siempre oscura y fija: tu con unos ojos perdidos aún en mi rostro algo acalorado, esos ojos me preguntaban "¿por qué estaba sucediendo esto?… ¿Por qué yo estaba actuando como jamás lo representé? " Mas mis ojos no tenían esas respuestas, solo sentía… que tenía deseos de estar así contigo…como si siempre lo hubiese querido…solo eso me bastaba… Tu entendiste eso y me dejaste continuar cuando cerraste los ojos y comencé a quitarte lo que te restaba de vestimenta. Te mantuviste inmóvil, mientras acariciaba tu piel y movía tus labios a través de los míos sutilmente. Sentí algo cálido y líquido en una mejilla, en ese momento no le tomé la suficiente importancia…pero ahora sé bien… que lloraste por mi causa…_

_Entré en ti suave y delicadamente, ni siquiera sé bien lo que hacía… ni siquiera sé si tu deseabas que todo esto parara y jamás hubiere sucedido, nunca me fijé en tu cara triste y forzada, jamás lo hice…además yo, no sabía como actuar, nunca había tenido sexo con una mujer, tampoco me lo imaginé alguna vez…esas cosas eran las menos importantes… ¿te habrás sentido…violada?...pero aquel primer beso que tuvimos tampoco tenía experiencia, aún así correspondiste tímidamente…_

…Aún siento el calor en mis labios por esos besos…

_Clavaste tus uñas en mi espalda, pero no sentí nada ya que nuestros cuerpos ardían mutuamente para solo sentir dolor alguno en ese entonces. Moviste tu sonrojado rostro hacía un lado de la colcha mostrándome tu fino perfil susurrando mi nombre entre gemidos y embestidas de mi parte, para después abrazarme con tus brazos y subir tu cara a uno de mis hombros… suspirando agitada y cálidamente mi nombre en mi oreja terminando, además, la oración con un…"siempre te amé..". Aquella declaración que hiciste hizo bombear a mi corazón velozmente, no solo por efecto de la acción que estábamos cometiendo, sino porque emocionó parte de mi alma ya perdida…_

_Llegamos al límite, y eyaculé en ti… Caímos rendidos en las suaves sábanas con nuestra consecuente y notoria respiración anormal y cuerpos sudados… Nos miramos otra vez, sin embargo palabras que ahora quiero gritarte no te las dije, se quedaron en mi garganta, rebeldes, por no salir y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse… Lo sé, tú que esperabas ésas palabras preferiste el silencio y no reclamarlas,..también no te quedó otra más que llorar y quedar rendida a tus sueños… pude observar el final del recorrido de esas lágrimas…_

Un viento fresco palpó con fuerza mi rostro haciendo elevar mechas de mi cabello negro azulado al momento que me aproximaba, y mis pies seguían tranquila y fríamente el sendero que me acercaba cada vez más a ti, aunque no estuviese de la misma forma que siempre… Recuerdo cuando desperté, luego de haber pasado nuestra única y primera unión de cuerpos en mi ya no habitación.

_Me levanté de la cama en silencio, como siempre, me encontraba aún desnudo y con el cabello alborotado. Ya, sobre mis pies, desvié mis ojos a tu rostro que descansaba, tal vez no plácido pero sí inocentemente como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Te notaba cansada, no sonreí y te miré con mi característico vacío y soledad. Te veías indefensa, desnuda, y siempre blanca en mi cama: tomé las sábanas y tapé tu cuerpo que se volvía frío como si estuviera inerte… No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que fui amable contigo…creo que nunca… jamás te tomé en cuenta como tu lo hacías conmigo…_

…lo siento, no supe hasta ahora…

_Miré la habitación, busqué mi ropa, la encontré tirada al final y borde de la cama. La cogí y me la puse sin apuros. Cuando de pronto, el silencio se vio interrumpido por un leve pero movido temblor que hizo desestabilizar un poco la piedra en que se habían construido todas las murallas que nos rodeaban; aún así no pudo despertarte (maldita sea…). Me hizo comprender que no podía ser otro que Naruto. Coloqué rápidamente la parte de arriba de mi traje y mis sandalias negras. Literalmente, corrí hacía la salida de la habitación y al abrir la puerta para ir al lugar que me llamaba a mi batalla final… un fuerte impulso hizo retroceder mi rostro y ojos azabaches hacía atrás para mirarte y contemplarte por última vez… te observé tres segundos por un extraño sentimiento… Reaccioné, salí y cerré la puerta de un manotazo… lo que no supo fue que con ése ruido te hice despertar, aunque de momento me alejaba de ti a pasos gigantescos… a pasos irreversibles y arrepentidos…_

…No sabía el riesgo que ibas a correr…

Me detuve un momento, viro mis ojos al cielo…está gris y las nubes lo cubren todo. Una y luego dos gotas de agua cayeron en mis mejillas, comenzando a llover drásticamente…pareciera que el cielo también llorara. Las gotas hacían ligeros sonidos al chocar con las hojas de los altos árboles que me rodeaban, árboles con el brote de tu flor… Quedo estático sintiendo la dolorosa y pesada tormenta de lluvia que alguien, tal vez, me otorgaba en este momento… tal vez eras tu…

_Después de que despertaste y seguramente comenzaste a vestirte, yo ya me encontraba luchando con mi ex-compañero, con mi mejor amigo y siempre rival…Uzumaki Naruto. Nos encontrábamos en una parte toda destruida y demolida de la guarida, producto del ya desatado y despertado Kyubi en Naruto. El cuerpo de Orochimaru y su ayudante de cabellos plateados, inertes, nos rodeaban y decoraban de forma macabra nuestro campo de batalla… ese Naruto, llegó a asesinar por mi..._

_Dimos el todo por el todo, entre matar o morir… Las colas del chakra del animal dentro de él relucían con la luz del sol, mientras mi furioso Sharingan se opacaba con mis mechas de cabello ennegrecido que caían en mi frente, sombrías. Mi katana estaba alzada y él tenía sus garras y colmillos puestos en dirección a mi batallado cuerpo._

…No me di cuenta cuando llegaste, pero silenciosa te quedaste observando…

_Caíamos, levantábamos, golpeamos y sangramos estos cuerpos, aunque Naruto y yo no nos rendíamos. Sudor rojo perlaba en nuestra frente y miramos con pasión el pasado y el presente._

…atemorizada no caíste al suelo…

_Cansados, pero no retirados, cargamos nuestra técnica final, la decisiva que definiría de una vez por todas al ganador. Mientras preparaba al Chidori en mi mano, miré a los ojos escarlata del Kyubi a través de Naruto, el reflejo de él mismo más pequeño, a su lado, sonriendo, pude divisar… tal vez él también me veía a mi en las mismas condiciones… Pero, en ese momento, sin dudas, corrimos acercándonos el uno del otro hasta llegar a colapsar aquellos poderes; no como la otra vez, hace años… sino… Naruto clavó perfectamente su remolino de chakra en mi corazón,..en mi cuerpo sin alma…_

…Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

_Este cuerpo se tambaleó y comenzó a caer hacía atrás. La vista se empezaba a nublar y mi vida…mi vida pasó de golpe como una película antigua, rápida y dolorosa, fría pero con emoción, cálida pero sin la nitidez que siempre me dan las cosas… Una imagen de ti cuando eras pequeña y dulce, se calcó por último en este mente, supongo ahora..que fue por lo que estabas por hacer..._

…_Todo se volvió oscuro, todo se volvió solitario y ya no sentía más nada, y la sensación de tus manos en mi espalda se volvían frías… no encontraba tu esencia… no encontraba un camino, ni siquiera sentí el líquido carmesí fluyendo de mi pecho y regando la tierra en la que me encontraba recostado, agonizando…ya muerto…_

La lluvia paró, y un sol se filtró, reluciente en las nubes que se volvían puras a medida que nuestra gran estrella anaranjada y brillante llegaba a su trono en lo alto. Volví a retomar el sendero que iba en subida en el pequeño monte de pastizales verdes. Los brotes de las flores de cerezo de los árboles empezaron a florecer gracias a la luz solar que había llegado. Una brisa helada para luego convertirse en tibia y cálida, no solo golpeó mi cuerpo sino también tus flores pequeñas sacando los ya maduros pétalos de sombra rosa a volar y acompañar al viento… En la cima, vi la tumba mojada y de piedra ploma…

_Aquella oscuridad desapareció, mis ojos afilados se volvieron a abrir y me otorgaron la visión de un estrellado pero aún azulado cielo, pude oír el sonido de chispas de fuego saltando o quemándose con la madera…todo parecía un mal sueño. Me exalté; levanté veloz y perturbadamente mi vértebra. Encontré una fogata, como mis sentidos me lo decían, en frente mío como también la cabellera rubia de Naruto. Sus ojos azulados miraban perdidamente el fuego y la combustión de la fogata… su mirada no estaba nada bien._

…La soledad ya nos acompañaba…

_De pronto, caí en la conclusión de que no sentía herida alguna en el pecho, empujé mi vista hacía mi corazón… no había nada, solo una gran mancha de sangra ya seca, pero no… sabía perfectamente que la batalla con él y la locura de nuestros sentimientos y emociones desatados en mi antigua habitación no eran un sueño, no._

_Desconcertado, pregunté instintivamente que fue lo que había sucedido…y otra vez caí en la cuenta de que tú no te encontrabas a un lado de la fogata. Giré mi vista por todos lados y al fin te encontré recostada, en la tierra, durmiendo… o al menos eso parecía y creía… tu rostro, tus labios dibujaban una sonrisa._

_Naruto, me miró fijamente por diez segundos..y luego tomó su tiempo para contarme lo sucedido acaparando toda mi atención con su voz tan seria a cada palabra que mencionó. Él me explico que… luego de que me golpeara el pecho, yo morí al instante cuando el líquido rojo fluyó por mi piel, caí al suelo inerte… Preguntas se aglomeraron en mi mente, como: "¿qué mierda?" "¿¡por qué vivo aún!", pasaron por mi mente; qué mierda hacía allí… qué mierda hago aquí… Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Naruto me respondió que mi Chidori le había dado pero no certero y que sus fuerzas comenzaron a decrecer, mas no su espíritu de batalla. Él dijo que te levantaste y corriste hacía mi, cayendo al fin rendida al charco de sangre en el que estaba. Él dijo, que le gritaste para que se detuviera ya que al parecer, el Kyubi quería más batalla…pero Naruto así lo hizo, se detuvo. Él no supo como explicarlo, pero comentó como juntaste tus manos y las posaste encima del agujero que había destruido mi corazón. Comenzaste a emanar un gran chakra médico en él. Naruto dijo que reconstruiste mis tejidos, venas y células de manera impresionante, digno de tu sabiduría en chakra curativo; pero aún así, mi órgano vital no latía ni bombeaba todo aquella sangre perdida… tenía nuevo cuerpo, mas no lo era…_

…Te imaginé llorando a mares nuevamente por mi causa; imaginé tu arrugado entrecejo, tus ojos sin vida y tus hombros temblando, mientras mi sangre manchaba tus extremidades…

_Retomó palabra y contó que otra vez emanaste chakra médico..en ese entonces… él no te reclamó nada para que dejaras de gastar energías en vano, sino solo te observó desesperada… Pasó un tiempo, hasta que tú le volviste la mirada sin dejar de pasar tu chakra en mi cuerpo, aunque yo, para sus ojos, no daba señas de vida. Naruto me dijo, que **sonreías **sinceramente como siempre lo hacías cuando estábamos todos juntos en el equipo, cuando te preocupabas por mi…_

_-"Ella me dijo…" –fijó su mirada en mi rostro, muy dolido- "Sasuke, ella…"_

_**Flash Back**_

_-"gomen, Naruto…no podré curarte, pero creo que…no necesitas de mi ayuda" –de pronto se tambaleó, sus ojos se veían más cansados de lo normal se veían nublados- "nee… Naruto…" –su voz se quebró- "puedes decirle a Sasuke-kun cuando despierte…" –otra vez sonrió- "que siempre lo amé y lo amaré…"_

_-"Pero Sakura-chan… Sasuke no va a…" –Naruto miró el rostro demacrado de su compañera y negó con la cabeza, para responderle con una forzada inocencia- "por que… por qué no se lo dices tú… cuando despierte, eh?" –los labios del ojiazul temblaban por querer liberar un llanto, Sakura sonrió. Además pensó, que su amiga se encontraba al borde de la demencia._

_-"No importa lo que te diga… convéncelo de que… yo quería hacerlo"._

_-"D-De qué estás hablando, dattebayo?" –con algo de miedo inexplicable._

_-"Arigato, Naruto…tu tampoco…te sientas culpable" –su mirada era mucho más ida y su sonrisa era volada, sus ojos jades juntaron lágrimas otra vez._

_-"Sakura-chan…?" –interrogativo._

_-"Al fin…pude hacer algo por ustedes… al fin… dejé de ser una molestia" –alzó su rostro al cielo. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se desmayó frente al rubio._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_-"De pronto cayó; no al suelo, sino encima de ti… me acerqué a ambos; no entendía nada de verdad…" –puso cara de zorro tratando de aparentar algo que yo jamás pensé (mierda…)- "instinto puse mi oído en tu pecho, pero antes tomé el cuerpo de Sakura-chan y lo dejé allí" –apuntando a tu cuerpo… Naruto, maldita sea, daba muchos rodeos para decirme que…- "tu corazón latía! ¡me impresioné mucho!... pero, es allí donde me di cuenta de lo que tal posiblemente Sakura-chan había hecho…" –cambió su cara drásticamente- "me acerqué a su pecho y…su corazón…"_

_No latía, tu corazón no latía… pero qué?... pero qué demonios!... tú… tú… por qué lo hiciste? (pensaba en ese entonces…). Naruto decía que utilizaste una técnica de la Aldea de la Arena, en donde el ejecutor de esta maniobra entrega su propia energía vital para dar vida a un cuerpo inerte… como lo era el mío… También murmuró algo de…que con tu inteligencia, de seguro fue muy fácil aprender esa técnica a simple vista…_

_-"¿Qué has dicho…?" –con un rostro incrédulo e irónico, observando un punto indefinido del suelo._

_-"…" –él se quedó callado._

_-"Naruto! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA DIJISTE?" –estaba alterado y los momentos de tu respiración agitada sobre mi hombre sudado se repetían como muchas imágenes a tu lado, imágenes donde tu estabas viva para siempre…_

_-"QUÉ SAKURA-CHAN DIÓ SU PROPIA VIDA POR LA TUYA, IDIOTA! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA NO PUEDES ENTENDER?"._

_Un sudor frío, demasiado helado perló mi espalda, mis mejillas y mi frente; mis ojos se desmesuraron de sí, mi mano se movía extraña… temblaba y una brisa fresca nos golpeó… La mirada de nuestro ex-compañero se fulminaba furiosa y dolida en mí…pero colapsado, gateé desesperado hacía tu cuerpo, casi y toco con mis pies las llamas de la fogata que intentaba derretir la congelada espina en nuestros corazones… el mío y el de Naruto…_

_Llegué a tu frágil e inerte cuerpo… lo observé, observé tu rostro nuevamente, sentía la mirada penetrante de él en mi espalda, mas no me importaba… Mi boca se encontraba media abierta sin poder creer…sin poder creer…_

_-"Sasuke…"_

_La voz de Naruto era de un estado impresionado pero a la vez alterado por tristeza que albergaba en ese momento nuestras almas… Sin embargo, no era tanto como la mía ya que yo… fui el causante de tu muerte… yo fui el culpable… esta tristeza quería desbordar por mis ojos sin parar, sin restricciones… Tu rostro, tu rostro se encontraba feliz como en todos mis recuerdos… deseabas dar tu vida por mi, o deseabas morir?... siempre inocente, siempre lúcido…solo que tu piel más pálida de lo normal no te favorecía; tus cabellos rosas cubriendo parte de tus mejillas, además de esparcirse libre en la tierra, me di cuenta de que tu cabello había crecido un poco más de lo corto que lo habías dejado. Tus piernas cubiertas por manchas rojizas oscuras extrañas, un líquido seco en tus extremidades inferiores..debía ser mi sangre al igual que en tus manos frágiles, pigmentos del mismo rojo se hallaba… Aún así sonreías… aún así sonreías para mí…_

_Posé mis frías manos en tus hombros sin vida, y en tu piel sin tacto; acogí tu espalda y acerqué tus senos a mi pecho, dejándolos a cierta distancia, y junté nuestros abdómenes, pudiendo tener más de cerca, y por última vez, tu rostro, que al levantarse caía cruelmente hacía atrás, al igual que tus cabellos maltratados._

_La vista se me nubló y un nudo en mi garganta, que se formó al saber la noticia de lo que habías hecho, desapareció repentinamente; mis ojos oscuros se movían shoqueantes, hasta que al fin una lágrima derrame, cálida, resbalando por mi mejilla y cayendo en la tuya; mis hombros y todo el resto de mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar anormalmente, y unos sollozos que querían escapar rebeldes los detuve cambiándolos por una respiración entrecortada, y al momento que tiritaba más y más acercaba tu cuerpo completamente al mío, dejando tu pesada cabeza debajo de mi mentón… dejando tu sonrisa mirando al cielo…_

…Sakura, Sakura… Sakura…

_-"Sasuke…" – comenzó a acercarse pero…_

**Una sonrisa…**

…**Siempre te amé…**

_-"AAAAAAAAH!" –lloré y grité de dolor, mas no me moví de mi lugar, y te sostuve en mis brazos._

_-"…" –él no dio crédito a lo que veía. El solitario Sasuke…llorando de pena…y de muerte…_

_-"AAAAAAH!" –abracé tu cuerpo, bajé mi rostro tocando tu nariz a través de la mía, quería sentir tu calor, quería sentir tu mano placentera en mi mejilla, quería tu mirada siempre enamorada… quería al menos que derramaras una lágrimas…- "SAKURA! SAKURA!" –más solo me otorgaste esa sonrisa rendida, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de mi vida- "DIOS, AYUDA! LLEVÁME A MI! NO…!" –pero mi llanto interponía las palabras que jamás vas a lograr escuchar. Alcé el rostro al oscuro cielo, mantenía mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero mis lágrimas bajaban a ríos por mis mejillas, y mi cara no podía mostrar más sufrimiento- "AAAAH! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO, SAKURA! YO NO…!" –aferré más mi mejilla a tu suave pómulo derecho mojándolo con lágrimas- "REALMENTE LO SIENTO! NO QUERÍA JAMÁS HACERTE SUFRIR! SOLO QUERÍA…" –sollocé- "QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI… SOLO ESO… SOLO ESO! SAKURA!..."_

_-"Sa…Sasuke" –la voz de Naruto se quebró, tal vez también acompañó mis lágrimas con las suyas._

_Pero no volví atrás, le di la espalda olvidando a todo el mundo, olvidando que mi mejor amigo se encontraba detrás de mi… Fue una noche larga donde desahogué y grité a tu cuerpo ya inerte todo lo que siempre te oculté y todo el arrepentimiento de mi vida, ese arrepentimiento que aún no puedo sacar de este nuevo pecho; de lo mucho que me hubiese gustado morir por ti, en vez que tu vida la dieras por una persona que jamás mereció tu amor…_

…la noche, fue angustiante porque tu no estabas…

_Cuando llegamos a Konoha, la Quinta me llamó a su despacho, dándome la gran charla, el gran sermón, reproche y discusión… Te parecías mucho a tu sensei cuando te enojabas… En todas aquellas palabras que dijo contra mi, habrá algo que jamás olvidaré, y que tu tal vez, nunca supusiste. Después de haberle contado lo de tu trágico fallecimiento, con secuelas bien marcadas de lágrimas en mis ojos, ella dijo:_

_-"…no te golpearé… por el solo hecho que parte del alma de Sakura y sus últimas fuerzas habitaran en tu cuerpo de hoy en adelante, el resto de tu vida…" –ése era un pequeño castigo. Sus ojos miraban a los míos furiosos y en sus puños se delataba un pequeño hilillo de sangre de tanto contraer sus uñas en su propia carne, conteniendo las ganas de matarme con esas manos._

_Tu alma vivirá en mi… este cuerpo tiene tu esencia… quedé mirando incrédulo y perplejo a tu rubia maestra… y mis ropas aún manchadas de rojo… Ella se acercó a su escritorio, dándome por un momento la espalda, abrió un cajón en él sacando un montón de papeles escritos a buena letra. La observé a cada paso que daba al dirigirse a mi y pasarme esos escritos que de momento, me eran un total enigma._

_-"Toma…" –los cogí interrogativo, fue allí que me explicó- "estos papeles son de un trabajo en secreto que hacía Sakura en sus ratos libres, hace ocho meses atrás…"_

_-"pero, ¿por qué me los entrega a mi? ¿no es mejor pasárselos a su familia?"_

_-"Estos escritos fueron escritos para ti, Sasuke, son más útiles en tus manos… que en las manos de sus padres…"_

_Comencé a leerlo o más bien a verlos de reojo; estaban, a mi parecer, algo desordenados, aunque hubo un papel en el que me detuve al leer: "la forma de revertir el sello maldito"… Mis ojos se abrieron más que sorprendidos._

_-"Sasuke… Sakura investigaba en este trabajo, la forma de eliminar y contrarrestar el sello maldito que Orochimaru daba a sus subordinados…"_

_**Flash Back**_

_-"Lo haces por él?"_

_La pelirosada se encontraba en la biblioteca de Konoha, había pocas personas como siempre, rodeando el lugar y leyendo como gente civilizada en las mesas allí puestas. Sakura, quien sostenía un libro muy grueso con el título "Las técnicas prohibidas y sus efectos" entre las manos, hizo recostar a este en la mesa al escuchar la pregunta de su rubia sensei en frente suyo igualmente sentada._

_-"…" –se quedó en un total silencio, mirando un punto fijo del libro, cabizbaja._

_-"Sakura…" _

_-"si, es por él…" –interrumpió la alumna- "con este nuevo poder que me has enseñado, debo encontrar la forma de eliminar aquel "presente" que dio Orochimaru… a Sasuke-kun…"_

_-"pero, ¿tu crees realmente que… él aceptara la cura y que encontrarás la forma?" –haciendo ver la realidad a su alumna, mas Sakura sonrió decidida._

_-"sensei, todo en esta vida tiene solución… excepto la muerte"_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_-"…solo lo hizo por ti…"_

_Mi rostro ocultó todo sentimiento, mis pies estáticos no dieron seña de querer moverse. Mi posición, tomando aquellos papeles que eran tu legado hacía mi… simplemente no entendía nada, y no quiero asilarlo…_

…Aún muerta seguías mi mismo camino…

_De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta de la Hokage. Al escuchar la voz ella me ordenó retirarme, sin más lo hice: y que esta conversación no se terminaba aquí, mañana seguiríamos hablando… Abandoné el lugar para siempre…_

_Así me dirigí a mi departamento, así de firme y quieto, así de solitario y duro…forcé la puerta para entrar (la llave se me había perdido, además la bisagra ya estaba algo oxidada). Aún con los papeles en la mano, me adentré a un cuarto digno de mi verdadero castigo… me encontraba en una habitación desalineada, sucia y llena de telarañas. Sin importarme en lo más mínimo y dejando la puerta media abierta detrás, me acerqué con una mirada perdida y vacía a mi cama cubierta en su manta por polvo. Fría y pesadamente me senté en ella, y en una entera oscuridad puse una de los papeles frene a mis afilados ojos… comencé a leer… pero tan solo haber empezado y descifrado una introducción, mis ojos se cristalizaron…un hilillo de agua cálida se quedó en mis ojos… mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar tratando de detener…esta congoja que me carcomía todo el camino a este lugar, y desde que supe… que aún tratabas de ayudarme. En mis labios se dibujó como a un hombre arrepentido de vivir (como yo de verdad lo era), la tristeza aguantada que dibujó otra vez una pequeña arruga a los extremos de esta boca, y unas cejas que temblaban por no querer mostrar un entrecejo apretado, al igual que unos huesos jóvenes tiritaban como viejos… Una palabra más pude soportar leer, aquella palabra era "poder"… y en mi mente se formó una oración..:_

…**poder volver a la vida**

_Una gota cayó en la hoja arruinando tu escritura en esos papeles… más otra y otra que caían sin descansar, que deformaban la tinta. Aparté los papeles a un lado, posando mi antebrazo en la cama, y subí el rostro y la mirada al techo… Mientras mis lágrimas de frustración se desviaron dentro de mis orejas y una respiración entrecortada deformó a la actual al no querer admitir esos sollozos que deseaban desesperadamente salir…_

…Tu nombre con esta voz quebradiza mencioné repetidas veces, sufriendo…

Es ahora entonces…que me acerco a tu tumba… a una lápida en forma de prisma hecha de piedra ploma y áspera, que grabada tenía tu nombre y apellido. Debajo de tu lápida se encontraba la foto del equipo siete, Naruto acompañado del tipo ése, llamado Sai, la dejaron allí; además de Ino y todos los demás shinobis han venido a visitarte y a decirte lo que no alcanzaron… Acompañando a esta imagen enmarcada, unos narcisos de blanco pureza estaba, era un gran ramo de ellos (je…) aún no se marchitan estas flores que te dejé ayer… Discúlpame, ahora solo traigo una rosa azul… La puse en la punta de la tumba, pero también dejé mi mano reposada allí, mientras mis ojos se perdían en la imagen de nuestra aldea natal que se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor desde la cima de este monte en el que te hemos sepultado, este monte que ahora te pertenece.

Las puntas de mi cabellera estilaban aún gotas frías de la anterior lluvia caída, sin embargo ahora mi cara se seca con este nuevo y abrigador sol… Lo pétalos de tu flor rozaron mis mejillas… Aún sin poder asimilar lo sucedido… aún sin tener tu perdón, y con la sensación decreciente de tu piel en mis manos… con tu mirada sonrojada, feliz y preocupada calcada en mi mente… Solamente pude avanzar unos pasos más hacía adelante sin apartar mis dedos de tu lápida. Me detuve a decirle a tus pétalos rosados, con estas últimas fuerzas… con estas últimas palabras…

-"dame otra oportunidad… Sakura"

Suavemente, cerré los ojos, separe mis dedos de tu manifestación material y me lancé, inerte, al abismo que me daba este monte cubierto de verde (este monte que hacía ver a los aldeanos como pequeñas hormigas…). De cabeza perdiendo el oxígeno y la percepción de la vista por efecto del roce del aire… Sentí unas manos cálidas entrelazándose en mi cuello desnudo provocando que mis ojos, con gran esfuerzo, se abrieran levemente… Pude observar tu mirada jade y transparente puesta fijamente en la mía y en estas pupilas que de nuevo se dilataban…y te sonreí, te sonreí dulcemente como hace años, muchos años no lo hacía…las lágrimas se elevaron hacía el cielo…y tu también…y tu también me sonreíste mostrándome que ya me habías perdonado y que siempre lo había estado, que siempre estuviste… dándome la mano en el dolor… que siempre me amaste aunque no lo mereciera… me hiciste comprender ese realidad que no admitía…

…**y así tu también, me besaste llorando de alegría, Sakura...**

**FIN.-**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

bueno… esa era mi imaginación escrita en palabras para uds. Solo espero les haya gustado, y diré la forma en como se me ocurrió: pues, un buen día me pregunté como sería el final de Naruto?... mi mente se imaginó la batalla de Naruto y Sasuke, y luego que Naruto vencía matando a su mejor amigo y que Sakura mostraba q había aprendido la técnica de Chiyo-baasan de la Arena y revivía a Sasuke y todo… después me imaginé todas las ideas y, las ordené en este one shot n..nU…

Bueno tambn decir q no he leído ningún fic de Naruto de esta clase y si es q llega parecerse ya a un fic leído por ustedes, de verdad pido mil disculpas u.u no sabía, solo deseaba su opinión a lo q acabo de escribir…

n.n eso sería, y q en mi otro fic "Rescatame" para aqllos q lo leen, espero tambn me disculpen, x q voy en pleno proceso de él xD además de q les tengo una peqña sorpresa jejeje… n.nU tendrán q esperar un poco más…

Sin más me despido n.n se cuidan escritores espero sus revis! Adiu!

o o Haruno-chan o o


End file.
